1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inactivated whole virion influenza vaccine-containing microneedle array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Influenza is an influenza virus-induced acute infectious respiratory disease that spreads through respiratory droplet transmission. The inoculation of an influenza vaccine is considered to be an effective method for preventine influenza, and in recent years, particularly, prepandemic vaccines against novel influenza have been developed.
Influenza vaccines are classified into three types consisting of a live attenuated vaccine, an inactivated whole virion vaccine, and an inactivated split vaccine. Currently, in Japan, the inactivated split vaccine is widely used.
As an efficient vaccine administration method, a method of administering an influenza vaccine by using a microneedle array has been suggested. JP2007-530680A discloses a transdermal delivery device and an administration method of an influenza vaccine.
WO2010/001671A discloses a microneedle device including microneedles made of polylactic acid coated with an influenza vaccine consisting of antigens composed of type A strains (H1N1 and H3N2) and a type B strain as active components.
In The Academy of Pharmaceutical Science and Technology, Japan, Proceedings of the 28TH Annual Conference, verbal announcement No. 23-3-14 “Analysis of immunity-inducing characteristics of transdermal influenza vaccine preparation in clinical research”, an intradermal dissolution-type microneedle loaded with a trivalent seasonal influenza HA antigen is prepared, and the immunity-inducing characteristics thereof in a human being are evaluated.